


twenty fourth of a moon, horizon flickering

by thewinifred



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinifred/pseuds/thewinifred
Summary: Mark the page and close the book.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

the snow is drifting past the streetlights like a flock of fairies.

a fox is pattering its way through the white carpets, eyes set forward like there's nothing left behind.

I have a dream stuck in my head and an ache pulling my limbs away from twirling and towards my bed.

will I remember tomorrow this picture of a frozen hope?

or will I forget how light and dark fought amidst a swirling peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey tides rippling across the skies.

The moons levitate around our bedroom like sentries.  
They flash and turn your face yellow like an aged scroll, your weary eyes looking in mine, deep set and hollow as your skeleton.  
Thunder cracks through the plaster of the walls, sending one down and then retreating.  
A majestic breeze drifts in through the square hole, to carry away the ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Those who slither in the shadows,  
their reptilian hissing stretches through the night,  
their venom infuse into the very air we breathe in the sanctuary,  
their slitted pupils fix upon every movement of every creature within these quiet walls.


End file.
